Late Call
by fallen-forgotten-faith
Summary: She realised it too late. But maybe it's still early enough for them to make one dream NOT come true. MirKag oneshot songfic.


The moment I heard this song, I knew I absolutely had to write a songfic. But for which pairing? I'm happy to say that it's perfect for MirKag. Whee!! Hopefully after reading this songfic, it'll make you think of MirKag whenever you listen to "Lips of an angel" by Hinder. Enjoy.

Miroku shifted in his sleep. Darn that telephone…if it was his dream, why couldn't he stop it from ringing?

Then Sango's arm accidentally whacked him on the shoulder; and with a jolt, he awoke from a "rather interesting" dream in which he was a wealthy man with 9 beautiful wives.

Oh. The phone really was ringing.

Yawning, he picked it up from the bedside table and at the same time, glanced at the alarm clock.

2.15 am.

Great. He hoped it wasn't one of those people who screamed some random name into the phone, and when you tell them no, there's no (random name) here, they still continue shouting anyway.

"Hello?" he mumbled wearily into the phone.

A thin, hoarse voice asked nervously: "Miroku? Is that you?"

Unrecognizable as the voice was, Miroku somehow guessed it was Kagome, his BFF (best female friend). "Kagome?"

" _Honey why you callin' me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now"_

"Yeah," the voice affirmed with a sniffle.

"_Honey why you cryin_

_Is everything ok_

_I gotta whisper cos I can't be too loud"_

Miroku checked to see if Sango was still sleeping; and when a soft snore from her confirmed it, he put on his bedroom slippers and shuffled out into the living room. "Are you okay, Kagome? You sound like…"

"I've been crying. Yeah, I have. I'm really sorry for waking you up, Miroku, but…"

"No, it's okay," he hurriedly interjected. It would be wrong to make her feel guilty when she was already so down.

"…But I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you since July, when I got married. And that's – how many months?- 3. And you're too busy to talk to me nowadays because you're a daddy." It was meant to be said in a teasing tone, but the way it came out it sounded whiny, like she was upset that he was now the father of one.

"Well my girl's in the next room

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on"_

They'd been best friends since college, along with Inuyasha and Sango. Actually, they knew each other before that. Miroku had asked Kagome out in high school, and given her his number, but she never did call. And well, somehow they managed to get into the same college, forget about what had happened in high school, and become the best of friends, maintaining a purely platonic relationship. Miroku had ended up marrying Sango and Kagome Inuyasha, but he had never quite gotten over her.

From here he could hear the sound of Sango faintly snoring. He thought about the time when he was invited to watch Kagome walk down the aisle, and exchange rings with the man she loved most. He thought about the number of times he actually saw light brown instead of dark when he looked into Sango's eyes, and when he actually imagined it was Kagome beside him and not his wife.

"I miss you too, Kagome."

"_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But yeah you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

"So how's life?" she inquired; attempting to sound cheery. "You know, I dreamt of you just now. And…" suddenly she cut herself off.

"_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I dreamt of you too"_

He had dreamt of her, as one of his 9 wives. And she was the first.

"And, Kagome?" he prodded.

"In it, Inuyasha and I are talking to each other when you arrive. He stands up and asks you to leave, and I ask him why."

" _Does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue"_

She took a deep breath, and continued. "Then he says he hates you and wishes you'll go away. And all I can say is… all I can say is why, over and over again. You just stand there, emotionless."

" He raises a hand, ready to hit you, and I grab his arm tightly. I beg him not to do anything to you, and he's about to respond when you suddenly speak." Here Kagome paused.

"And what did I say?" pressed Miroku gently.

" You said: ' I never loved you in any way other than as a friend.' Then you disappeared."

Silence followed after, as neither knew what next to say.

"You never told me why you were crying," Miroku said.

"I cried … because of that dream."

"Not all dreams come true," Miroku replied.

"_Honey why you callin me so late?"_

**Hope you understood why I used that as the last line… cos well, Kagome only called so much later, when they were both already married to other people… and it's only now that she realizes she loves him. Pure crap; I know, but you don't have to tell me.**

**If you somehow found it bearable enough to leave a review, please do. It'll make my day. If you think it's pure crap, DON'T FLAME. No reviews are better than flames…thank you.**


End file.
